


Breaking and Entering

by KelpieChaos



Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bros supporting their traumatized bro, Drabble, Gen, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Leblanc was dark, wind howling cold through the alley. Yusuke stood guard as Ryuji fiddled with the handle, Morgana hissing to hurry up from inside. Lockpicking was, apparently, much more difficult than Akira made it appear.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Kurusu Akira & Morgana & Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of Yusuke's Birthday week: ~~illusion/~~ breaking and entering

Leblanc was dark, wind howling cold through the alley. Yusuke stood guard as Ryuji fiddled with the handle, Morgana hissing to hurry up from inside. Lockpicking was, apparently, much more difficult than Akira made it appear.

Ryuji fell forward with a gasp as the door suddenly opened, bell chiming lightly in the near silence. All three of them froze, but no alarms blared and no footsteps sounded from the attic. With how beat Akira had looked, Yusuke wasn’t surprised. Carefully, they crept upstairs. They’d camp on the floor, just in case Akira needed someone. They weren’t leaving him behind again.


End file.
